O Corpo Ideal
by Ptyxx
Summary: Às vezes só valorizamos o que temos quando perdemos! Ficlet. Slash.


**Título:** O Corpo Ideal  
**Autora:** Ptyx  
**Casais:** Harry/Snape  
**Resumo:** Às vezes só valorizamos o que temos quando perdemos!  
**Disclaimer:** Os direitos pertencem a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, etc. Eu não obtenho nenhum ganho financeiro por meio deste texto.  
**Notas:** Escrito para o Fest de desafios do Potter Slash Fics, atendendo ao Desafio 85: "Eu não sei se você pode me ouvir..." Proposto por Magalud. Escrito também como presente de aniversário para minha amiga Ebonyserpent, e dedicado a Sandy Mione.

**O Corpo Ideal**

A batalha terminara. Voldemort fora derrotado, e o campo de batalha estava coalhado de corpos. Os feridos haviam sido levados para São Mungo; os aliados de Voldemort que haviam sobrevivido, para Azkaban. Alguns dos aliados da Ordem da Fênix haviam ido embora para cuidar dos feridos; outros, para celebrar a vitória.

Harry, no entanto, quisera permanecer ali, ajoelhado ao lado de um dos corpos, e ninguém conseguira convencê-lo a sair.

— Maldito morcego seboso. Eu não sei se você pode me ouvir, mas você não pode me deixar assim. Faz só um mês que descobri que você estava do nosso lado, e só algumas semanas que... você sabe... Você tem alguma idéia de como eu me sinto culpado porque nunca lhe disse o que sentia por você?

Não havia ninguém junto a Harry para escutar seu lamento. Ou melhor. Havia sim. Uma pequena serpente cor de ébano aproximou-se dele e enrolou-se em seu braço.

Harry a pegou no colo e, de repente, um pressentimento o assaltou.

— Eu conheço você? — perguntou à serpente, em Parselíngua.

— Suponho que sim, já que você parece estar lamentando a minha morte.

O coração de Harry disparou.

— M-mas... Como isso é possível?

A serpente suspirou.

— Seus poderes dedutivos continuam uma nulidade, Potter.

— Você... fez um Horcrux pra você mesmo?

— Sim.

— Com a morte de Dumbledore?

A serpente suspirou de novo.

— Ele me pediu que o fizesse. Disse-me que, se eu o fizesse com uma boa intenção, minha alma não sofreria danos.

Harry olhou, fascinado, para a serpente, tentando absorver a novidade. Acariciou-lhe as costas com a ponta do dedo e a viu estremecer de prazer.

— Pensei que, o seu corpo estando inteiro, a sua alma não sairia dele se você tivesse uma Horcrux — raciocinou Harry.

— Assim que meu corpo morreu, minha alma saiu dele. Foi horrível. Uma sensação de vazio insuportável.

— Por que não entrou de novo no seu próprio corpo? — perguntou Harry.

— Porque você estava ao lado dele. Estava esperando você ir embora. Não queria assustá-lo.

— Aposto que estava me espionando, isso sim.

— De fato, eu fiquei curioso ao vê-lo tão triste com a minha morte. Não esperava tal reação.

— Você... vai entrar em seu corpo agora?

— Acho que é o melhor que tenho a fazer — disse a serpente. — Se você quiser ir embora...

— Não! Eu vou esperar pra ver se dá tudo certo.

A cobrinha o encarou com impaciência.

— Na verdade, eu não estou certo de que quero voltar para esse corpo, em particular — disse ela, indicando o corpo de Snape com um gesto de cabeça.

Harry levou mais do que alguns segundos para entender.

— O quê? Mas... Você quer dizer que...

— Por que não escolher um corpo mais... adequado? — perguntou Snape.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

— Oh, não. Você não entende que... não seria você?

— Você e seus amigos me chamam de "morcego seboso" e outros adjetivos elogiosos como esse. Não pense que eu não escuto.

— Eu sei, mas... Olha, eu vi você lutando nas últimas batalhas. O jeito como você se move, a habilidade, a agilidade... Você treinou o _seu_ corpo para isso. Cada parte dele parece se mover perfeitamente ao seu comando. Nenhum outro corpo está mais adaptado ao que você precisa dele.

Embora cobras não tenham sobrancelha, a expressão que a serpente fez foi exatamente como se estivesse erguendo uma sobrancelha, e Harry percebeu que se traíra naquela descrição entusiasmada dos dotes físicos de Snape.

— Ora, ora... — murmurou a serpente. — Eu morreria com mais freqüência, só para ouvi-lo falar assim do _meu_ corpo!

Nesse momento, Harry sentiu um estremecimento percorrer a cobrinha e viu o corpo de Snape se mover diante dele. Snape sentou-se ao chão, ao lado de Harry. Seus olhos se encontraram. A cobrinha deslizou para longe, parecendo assustada.

— Satisfeito, agora? — perguntou Snape.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça. Snape levantou-se, Harry também. Harry não resistiu à vontade de tocar-lhe o peito. Fingiu estar sentindo-lhe o coração com a palma da mão. Estava louco de vontade de abraçá-lo, mas não tinha coragem. Para o deleite de Harry, Snape fez isso por ele, agarrando-o pela cintura e puxando-o contra si. Harry segurou-o como se não fosse largá-lo nunca mais, e Snape enterrou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

— Eu pensei que houvesse perdido você para sempre — disse Harry, libertando, enfim, toda a emoção que sentira.

Snape roçou o polegar no rosto de Harry, numa suave carícia. Harry suspirou diante daquele toque. Seus lábios se tocaram. Harry emitiu um leve som de aprovação. Os lábios de Snape eram macios e quentes contra os seus. Harry enfiou os dedos por entre os cabelos de Snape e o segurou firme antes de deslizar a língua para dentro da boca de Snape. Foi a vez de Snape gemer, abrindo a boca para que Harry a explorasse com mais liberdade.

Quando o beijo terminou, Snape passou um dedo por sobre os lábios de Harry.

— Harry — Snape sussurrou. — Você é tão jovem... Gosta mesmo deste velho corpo?

— Gosto. Mas talvez eu deva experimentá-lo um pouco mais antes de decidir — disse Harry, com um sorriso travesso, e agarrou Snape para mais um beijo.

**Fim**


End file.
